


”Your Not Wired Right”

by orphan_account



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Her Name is Root
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	”Your Not Wired Right”

Root and Shaw were stood in the kitchen of Shaw’s safe house stood in silence the only sound heard was the sizzling of the steak in the frying pan and the jingling of Roots charm bracelet,

”Why the hell do you have so many charms?” Shaw asked getting pissed off with the sound of them hitting each other every time Root moved her hand,

”I add a charm every time I kill man” She told Shaw handing the shorter woman a beer from the fridge,

”Pretty right” She adds holding her arm up in Shaw’s face,

” You're not wired right,” Shaw told her moving Roots arm out of her face,


End file.
